Mismatched Love
by digiblue00
Summary: Hermione enters her last year at Hogwarts and is determined to keep up her facade, but can The Princess of Darkness continue to do so under forced circumstances?
1. The Princess of Darkness

**Mismatched Love**

**Chapter One: The Princess of Darkness**

Hermione Granger stepped off the Hogwarts Express as it alighted. September the first had somehow seemed to take forever to come and she was grateful when the school term had started.

Taking a deep breathe and looking at the surroundings, she couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness and relief overtake her as she took in the familiar sight of Hogwarts, much as she hated to admit it, the school had become her second home and she felt a tinge of pain as she remembered it was going to be her last year there.

Flashback

A tawny owl flew in through the open window of the room as Hermione sat at the end of her bed. Accustomed to this, she calmly untied the piece of parchment tied to the leg of the owl as it stood there staring at her. She unrolled the parchment and read out aloud the first paragraph of the letter.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… Knew it would come for me sooner or later."

Fast forward to her first year, Hermione remembered stepping of the scarlet Hogwarts Express and looking at Hogwarts for the first time. Then in the Great Hall as the rest of the school watched as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, she felt the cheers from the members of her own house as she calmly walked to the table of… Slytherin.

end of flashback

Hermione smiled a small smile as she remembered this. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her. She inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes as she came face to face with her "friend", Pansy Parkinson.

"Hermione!! Oh my gosh!! It's SOOO good to see you again!! You don't know HOW glad I am to see you!!" Pansy squealed as she came face-to-face with Hermione.

"Yes Pansy, I know how glad you are to see me…" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, why didn't you reply to any of my letters?! I owled you SOO many times, how come you didn't even replied once?!"

"Pansy, I was busy…" Hermione lied, remembering the huge stack of letters that was addressed to her.

"Oh… anyways, I absolutely LOVE your earrings, are they new?? And did I mentioned how they bring out the colour of your eyes…." Pansy said, talking non-stop.

Hermione just stared at the pug-faced girl beside her. How could anyone talk so much nonsense continuously, it was a miracle. Hermione then cringed as she felt the familiar feeling of someone breathing down her neck.

"Crabbe. Goyle"

The two grunt and snorted simultaneously when they heard her acknowledge their presence. Hermione sighed inwardly as she thought, "Great stuck with my world's biggest and most annoying fan and the two boars with dirt for brains again… Arrgh…"

She then looked to her side and saw three familiar faces. She looked at the trio in disgust and thought,

"Weasley, a disappointment to the purebloods but most probably too stupid for anything.

Potter, the halfblood who survived Voldemort's curse and lived. So what?

Malfoy, the irritating mudblood who clinged on to the other two fro support."

Together, they made up a team that she hated and loathed ever since first year.

Why bother herself with those low-lives anyways, she was a Granger, a pureblood and the Princess of Darkness, everyone knew her family were the biggest supporters of Voldemort, even though Voldemort had been destroyed and her father in Azkaban her family had still retained its former glory.

Looking at the trio on her left in disgust again, she quickly stepped into the horseless carriages and watched the night sky as the carriages drew closer to Hogwarts.

**A/N: So? How was it? Please go easy on me!! This is my first HP fic! Send in your reviews!! To those who are confused I swopped the roles of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. So Hermione is really snobbish in this story and Draco is the good friend of Harry and Ron. Like it? Hate it? Just tell me what you think! Please don't break my heart and send in flames ok? If you really do, at least phrase it nicely. Thanks.**

**I will end rant here.**


	2. First Day at Hogwarts

**Mismatched Love**

**Chapter 2: First Day at Hogwarts**

Hermione blinked as Pansy pulled open the curtains around her four-poster bed.

"Hermione!! Come on! We're going to be late!! I don't want to miss breakfast!! Starving to death here!!" Pansy complained.

"Pansy, first get a hold of yourself. Second, why don't you go on a diet? You've put on too much weight ever since first year anyways." Hermione snapped as she stepped out of bed.

Flushing a deep red that was comparable to that of the Weasleys, Pansy kept quiet and left Hermione.

"Finally, I thought that idiot would never leave. One might almost think that she was stuck onto me with super glue." Hermione said out aloud in relief when she saw the retreating back of Pansy.

"Might as well get ready, it's not like I have much to do anyway."

Muttering a quick spell, Hermione zapped herself ready and paused for a while to look at herself in the mirror before heading down to the Great Hall.

**(A/N: I was thinking of stopping here, but I figured it would be too short… :P)**

Hermione calmly strolled into the Great Hall and she looked at the four tables comprising of the four different houses of Hogwarts.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the Hufflepuffs, your typical cheery and preppy idiots then the Ravenclaws, studious freaks who have nothing better do and lastly, Gryffindors, the worst of the lot who were always so irritatingly upright and virtuous.

She looked at the three houses in disgust and walked to her own house table. Pansy as usual was busy stuffing her face with pancakes. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at her like she was some sort of meat hanging in front of the display windows at the butchers. (A/N: Although Hermione is a Slytherin, she's still as smart as ever but she just doesn't show it.)

Hermione cursed inwardly and again questioned herself why she was stuck with the three greatest idiots in the world. She looked away from the three surrounding her and looked down at her timetable for that year.

She looked at the first lesson and felt herself cringe inwardly.

"Potions! We have potions for our first lesson of the year!?" she angrily muttered.

"Yeah, not that I mind it that much, but think about it we have to spend it with the… yucks… Gryffindors." Pansy said, finally managing to tear her attention away from the pancakes in front of her.

Hermione watched disgustedly as Pansy wiped her mouth on with the right sleeve of her school robe.

"Pansy you're disgusting! Stop wiping your mouth with your sleeve! You're making me puke!" Hermione said with utter disgust to the girl on her right.

"Sorry," she mumbled and looked slightly ashamed but before long she was busily gobbling down the pancakes again and as she did so she said, "Hey, I wonder if Snape has washed his hair this year?"

Hermione watched with disgust but ignored it as she replied, "Most probably knowing him, he'll hate to make a good first impression so his hair most likely is oilier than ever. At least he doesn't have lice, but then again his hair is so oily that no lice would want to live there!"

Pansy (with her mouth still full of pancakes) howled at Hermione's reply and everyone at the Slytherin table watched as bits of food from her mouth went flying into the faces of their fellow house mates.

Hermione rolled her eyes and excused herself from the table.

"I swear if I have to spend another day in her company, I might as well become a troll, but then even a troll has better manners than her!" Hermione thought as she left the Hall, taking a glance at the Gryffindor table, she spotted a certain red-head and looked in horror at his table manners and coiled in disgust. "I take back whatever I was thinking just now. Pansy's manners compared to his are so much better."

Walking down to the dungeons to her Potions class she stopped herself, "Why the hell am I even wasting my time thinking about those Gryffindors!? Yucks!" Hermione felt nauseated.

"Calm down Hermione, don't get upset over those lower beings. Calm down." She said quietly to herself and feeling slightly better, continued her walk to the Potions classroom.

**(A/N: How was that?? Anyways, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! THANK YOU!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hermione's thoughts on the other houses of Hogwarts and if I have offended anyone from these houses, sorry but please don't beat me up!! Send in your reviews!! gets beaten up by Ron**

**Ron: "I don't have bad table manners!!! punch!**


	3. The ramblings of Severus

**Mismatched Love**

**Chapter 3: The ramblings of Severus**

Hermione quietly walked down the hallways of the dungeons and into the Potions class. Taking a deep breath, she sat down in the back row and slumped into her chair as she waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

Crabbe and Goyle enetered the room after Pansy and sat down at the table on Hermione's left while Pansy sat beside her.

"Hey Hermione! You forgot your books again, so I took them for you. Here!" Pansy said happily as she handed Hermione her books and looked at Hermione expectantly looking as if she wanted a pat on the head.

"Thanks Pansy. Err…. Good girl ." Hermione said uncertainly as Pansy stared intently at her looking more like a owl with her eyes opened so wide.

Hermione quickly looked away before Pansy could engage her in anymore conversations. Just at that moment, a loud 'bang' was heard as the door opened wide as Snape swept into the class. With a gentle flick of his wand, the door slammed shout with a bang that echoed throughout the dungeons.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust as she looked at Snape. "Always exaggerating his entrance into class." Hermione looked up as Snape addressed the class.

"Today we will be looking at the properties of Wolfsbane and how they are able to reduce the moon's side effects on a werewolf. Later on, I will then split you into groups of two and you will then be required to give a two foot essay WITH proper handwriting and come up with a way to lengthen the strength of the Wolfsbane on werewolves. If you have no questions turn to page 293."

Hermione smirked when the rest of the class groaned about the assignment given to them.

"Erm… Professor? I'll like to ask how long are we given to finihsh this assignment?'

"Malfoy, details will be given later now turn to page 293." Snape said exasperatedly to the teen eargerly sitting in front of him.

"Stupid git. Always asking questions. As if he doesn't have to show off his passion for learning he wants others to follow his lead. What an idiot!" Pansy hissed.

"Pansy, no need to get upset. After all, why waste your time or thoughts on a Gryffindor?" Hermione pointed out as she thought, "It's not like your brain could take it anyway."

Hermione turned her attention back to the Professor as he droned on and on about the properties of Wolfsbane.

Normally, Hermione would have found the lesson quite interesting. Potions was interesting in its own way, but today she found herself spacing out. She stared blankly in front of her when she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder.

"Erm…Hermione, lesson's over… Snape's now going to announce our partners for the project. I hope I get partnered with someone cute though… Who do you think I'll partner? Oooh!! I hope it's Blaise Zabini!! He's soo dreamy… Don't you think so…" Pansy gushed excitedly as Hermione turned away from her and watched Snape as he held out the list in front of him.

"Ok class, now I shall announce your partners for the project and please when I announce them don't happily run off to snog each other senseless." Snape said in a dry tone as he faced the class.

"Zabini and Lavender"

"Weasley and Parkinson"

"Potter and Goyle"

"Longbottom and Crabbe"

Hermione watched as Snape continued down his never-ending list. "At this rate, by the time he finishes, I'll most probably die of old age or something."

Just when Hermione was fed up with the waiting and stood up to leave the class,

"Granger and… Malfoy"

**(A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating, but my internet was down and today all of a sudden it works again. Those who have been reading, I guessed you can sort of figure out already right? Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed!! Sorry if the story seems to be getting shorter and shorter, I'll try to make it longer.)**


	4. The Wrath of Hermione

**Mismatched Love**

**Chapter 4: The Wrath of Hermione**

Hermione stared open-mouthed at Snape and then at the rest of the class. Most of them had similar expressions on their faces and were either in a severe state of denial or glaring at the bearer of ill news.

"Ok class, now that you know who your partners are, you'll be required to work with him or her for the next two weeks on the project assigned to you. I will not tolerate plagiarism of any sort or requests for change of partners. I can assure you all that all the names were randomly selected. Class dismissed!" Snape said calmly at the class of angry students.

Hermione stood up and walked to the front of the class as the rest of the students filed out.

"Professor are you sure you did not make a mistake, I mean… I can't… You CAN'T be serious… I have to work with that… that mudblood Gryffindor?!!" Hermione screamed at the Potions master.

"Miss Granger as I have said before, the names were chosen randomly, I certainly had disapproved of the Headmaster's idea to get the Gryffindors and the Slytherins to cooperate with one another, but of course I have no say in the matter, so I suggest Miss Granger that you work with Mr Malfoy, half of your Potions grade depends on this project." Snape replied coolly and walked out of the classroom, leaving behind a seething Hermione.

"What the bloody hell does Snape actually think he's doing!?" Ron said as he turned to face his two best friends, Harry and Draco.

"I mean, you can't expect me to actually work with pug-faced Pansy!! I mean… gawd! Looking at her already makes me want to puke, let alone work with her for two weeks!!: Ron angrily spat out as the three headed for their next class.

"Ron, look at it this way, at least your not working with Goyle. I mean, even a troll has more brains than him!" Harry groaned.

"Yeah Ron, I mean Pansy intelligence-wise is WAY better than Goyle's, Goyle probably can't even spell his name without help from someone!" Draco pointed out to his two friends.

"Draco, just shut up ok? You obviously have nothing to be worried about. I mean, your partner is Granger! She's most probably the smartest witch around after you." Ron snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well, you also forgot to mention that she's the Princess of Slytherin and the worst of all the Slytherins!!" Draco cried out.

"Guys!! Just chill ok!! Most probably knowing Snape, this project must be worth half our grade or something. There's no point in grumbling, in the end we have to work with the Slytherins." Harry said, intervening.

"Fine," Ron mumbled.

"Ok.. so you guys wanna head down to the library?" Draco asked.

Harry and Ron stared at their friend.

"To research for the projects?? I mean you guys just said yourselves that we have to work with our greatest enemies of all time and we obviously can't get along, let alone get a project done." Draco said to the two staring at his friends.

"Oh yeah… good point, Draco." Ron said, his ears turning slightly red.

"You guys wanna head down to the library now then?" Draco asked cautiously, he knew how hard it was to get the both of them to the library,

"Are you kidding!?" Ron said.

"After all, it's only Trelawney's class, a waste of time if you ask me."

Draco said disgustedly, "I knew I should have taken up a different class."

"Miss Divination and give up a chance of getting an easy pass?" Harry said, "No way."

"Yeah, I mean you said yourself that we have to work hard and the only way for me and Harry to work hard is during Divinations." Ron pointed out.

"By that, you mean slack. I mean how hard can staring at a load of soggy brown mess be considered homework?" Draco retorted back, slightly angry at the two, "You can just say that you don't want to go to the library with me."

"Hey, sorry we didn't mean to get you mad, Draco." Harry apologised.

"No sweat, I guess I been stressing too much too," Draco replied.

"Let's just head for Divinations." Ron said.

The trio strolled down the hallway as they headed for Divinations.

Hermione stormed out of the class. "Half the grade depends on the project and I'm stuck with that mudblood! Arrgh!! Why can't life just go according to the way I want it for once!" Hermione thought angrily, "Stupid old man! Dumbledore should have been replaced a long time ago! Father should have pressed that idiot Fudge to have him replace a long time ago."

Hermione cursed inwardly. Good thing Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had left her alone, otherwise they would have been subjected to the brunt of her anger. Hermione walked down the hallways of the dungeon and took a secret passageway to the second floor. Her Arithmancy class started in a few minutes and she was nowhere near the classroom.

"Damn! Stupid staircase!" Hermione cursed as the staircase in front of her disappeared. It was the fastest route to class.

"Damn!!!"

Hermione sped off to another stairway which she knew would not disappear… she hoped.

**(A/N: So you finally get to see the Gryffindor trio in action. Hoped that this chapter would make up for the many days I haven't been posting. Thanks again to all those who reviewed!! See you at the next chapter!!)**


	5. Lucky

**Mismatched Love **

**Chapter 5, part one: Lucky**

**(A/N: Now the fun begins!! Hermione's encounter with Draco… Wonder what'll happen?? Read on!!)**

Hermione tossed and turned as she lay in her four-poster bed. She sighed and propped herself up. It was already the fourth day of school, but surprisingly she couldn't seem to be able to get any sleep at night, every night after the first day.

Hermione looked around the dormitory, she was very tired and she knew it was beginning to show, starting with the dark circles under her eyes making her look like a panda however, she just couldn't get to sleep.

She tried everything imaginable but she couldn't get to sleep, everytime when she felt that she had finally fallen asleep, she would somehow awake. Feeling very tired, she tried closing her eyes again.

flashback

"Malfoy, look here as much as I hate it, but half our Potions grade depends on this bloody project and as deep as my disgust for you goes I still have to work with you, so meet me in the library at three. " Hermione said to a rather surprised Draco.

Seeing that he didn't respond at all, Hermione just walked away from the Gryffindor table and headed to her own table.

i Later at three… /i

Hermione grabbed her things and headed down to the library, she wanted to some research on her own before Draco arrived.

She dumped her book bag in one of the maroon sofas and proceeded to one of the bookshelves. She found one entitled, "The Magical and Many Uses of Herbs"

Satisfied, she headed back to the sofa, to find Draco already seated there with the same book in his hand. Feeling sick, she turned and walked back to find another book.

By the time she actually found one, Draco had left with a note stuck on her book bag.

i Had to leave for Quidditch practice left some of the notes I copied in your bag. Meet you here again at the same time tomorrow.

Draco /i

Hermione eyed her bag with instant disgust and proceeded to throw it away. She had plenty of book bags, it wouldn't matter if she threw away one.

The next day, she arrived later than expected as she was held back by Professor Flitwick.

Again, the same thing had happened, Draco had left for Quidditch practice and Hermione angry with herself left for the Slytherin Common Room, no longer in the mood to research.

On the third day, she arrived earlier than usual and was about to take down some notes when an owl swooped into the library and stood on the table top as it stretched out it's leg for Hermione to take the piece of parchment.

i Can't do research today. Busy.

Draco. /i

Hermione angrily crushed up the parchment and was about to scream when she suddenly remembered she was in the library. Composing herself, she placed the book back and went back to the Slytherin Common Room.

end flashback

"Well, project seems to be going smoothly, I know we'll definitely get it done… by the time I die!" Hermione angrily hissed.

She tossed and turned and before long, found herself singing the lyrics of a song she heard that summer when she had walked down to a muggle library.

This is a story about a girl named Lucky...

Early morning,  
she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock  
on the door  
It's time for make up,  
perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go...  
"Isn't she lovely, this  
Hollywood girl?"

And they say...  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing  
in my life  
Then why do these tears come at  
night?

Lost in an image (image),  
in a dream  
But no one there to  
wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and  
she keeps on winning,

But tell me what happens when  
it stops?  
They go...  
"Isn't she lovely, this  
Hollywood girl?"

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing  
in my life  
Then why do these tears come at  
night?

"Best actress, and the  
winner is...Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop  
News standing outside the  
arena waiting for Lucky!"  
"Oh, my God...here  
she comes!"

Isn't she lucky, this  
Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does  
she cry?  
If there is nothing missing in  
her life  
Why do tears come at night?

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing  
in my life

Then why do these tears come at  
night?

Hermione as she sang, started to cry. She didn't know who sang it, but now thinking about the meaning of the lyrics, she somehow felt that was how her life was. People kept thinking that being a Granger, the Princess of Slytherin and the richest kid in school was lucky, but no one really knew what it was like to be her.

As she sang the first few lines of the song again, she cried even more.

Early morning,  
she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock  
on the door  
It's time for make up,  
perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for

The lyrics were exactly what the people saw. Her parents wanted her to be perfect. So perfect that they didn't seem to realise that she was just a human being, a teenager in fact.

She recalled that day as she headed down to the muggle library.

Flashback

It was a really nice day and she was really happy, she had managed to escape from the house!!

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the looming figure of the library ahead. She practically ran towards the doors and rushed in as the cool air of the library hit her cheeks.

She immediately sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed book, she had always loved to read but because she had been so busy she had only been reading her textbooks.

The book she had taken was a romance novel and she felt herself absorbed into the plot, it was nothing she had ever felt before and she soon found herself going back to that same library day after day to read.

It was a very happy time for her, she felt for the first time she was living the life of a regular teen and not as Hermione Granger, Princess of Slytherin.

Then, her father found out. He was not happy, to put it mildly. That night he had asked her to meet him in his study. When she had got there, her father was at his desk writing, he hardly looked up and just told her to sit.

"Hermione, how have you been doing at school? Don't answer that, as a Granger, you should know that you are required to always be the winner! Look at me, I'm a winner, your ancestors are winners! How do you expect to be living in this house if we, the Grangers weren't winners?!" Her father angrily said and seeing him in that state of mood again, she wisely kept her mouth shut and listened to his ramblings.

"So as a Granger like I said, you have to be a winner!!! So as a winner, you should be first in your year!! How come I then have news about a person who's first in the year and not you!! Worst of all, that person is a damn mudblood!!!! You are a Granger!! How can you lose to a mudblood, a mudblood of all people!!!" Hermione watched as her father now started to pace the room, his voice continuously rising in crescendo.

"I don't think you know the severity of things now, don't take for granted that just because we are well-off doesn't mean you can take things easy!! The Dark Lord is planning his return and I, as his faithful servant will serve him. You, however are a disgrace to the family name, losing to a mudblood! Academics are the easiest things to excel in and yet you can fail so miserably!! Do you know how much money I put in to paying those tuition teachers of yours!! I pay them so much money, money which I have to work bloody hard for, and you not only squander away the money, you also disgrace the family name by losing to a mudblood!!!" Hermione seethed inwardly as she watched her father screaming at her.

Her father then calmly walked back to his seat on the chair and pausing for a while, turn to face the fireplace. He muttered a spell and there was a crackling in the fireplace and the head of her teacher, Mr Flutesnoot, appeared in the flames.

"Good evening, Mr Flutesnoot, sorry to disturb you, I trust that you've had your dinner already?" Hermione watched quietly, how can her father so easily hide his anger.

"Yes, Mr Granger, it's nice to see you again. Good evening, Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again." Mr Flutesnoot amicably replied.

"Mr Flutesnoot, I don't know if you've remembered, but I think I promised you a two month bonus if Hermione does well in her subjects at school."

At this, Flutesnoot's face seemed to brighten immensely and he said, "Yes sir, I remember."

"Good, however, I find that Hermione here is not performing up to par. She did not meet the requirements we had discussed about." At this, Hermione noticed a sudden change in her father's expression, but it quickly disappeared.

"On the contrary, Mr Granger I must say that your daughter is the most talented witch I've ever come across, to say that she met your requirements sir is belittling her. She has exceeded the requirements you've set!" Flutesnoot replied, beaming slightly.

"Well done then, I see that I've placed her in good hands. Here's the cheque for the bonus. Mr Flutesnoot, on another subject, you know that Hermione's NEWTS will be coming very soon, I'm hoping that you can further inspire her to excel more in her studies."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best, said Flutesnoot as he held the envelope in his mouth.

"Well done! Now about the next tuition, you'll be coming tomorrow right?" Hermione's heart started to pound furiously, she had been telling Mr Flutesnoot not to come!! She had been going down to the libraries!!

"No sir, apparently I heard from Miss Granger herself that she'll be busy." Flutesnoot replied, obviously unaware of the situation.

"Busy? With what?" Hermione watched as her father turned around and eyed her suspiciously.

"I've been busy father, I've been catching up... on my reading, at the library at home." Hermione said, hoping her father would accept it.

"Well, with your NEWTS coming soon, I don't think you'll require to catch up on your reading, you've been reading too much anyway." Hermione looked as her father glared at her slightly.

"Mr Granger, am I then to assume I'm coming tomorrow for tuition?" Flutesnoot asked.

"Of course! Hermione has nothing to do and will definitely be waiting for you. Thank you again and take care, Mr Flutesnoot. Good bye."

"Bye. Thank you sir." Flutesnoot's head then disappeared from the flames.

"You'll stop this fooling around if yours immediately, I had quite enough of it. Go to your room." Hermione cursed inwardly as she walked out of her father's study.

"I hate him." She said quietly as she trudged down the long hallway.

**(A/N: I was really tempted to have Draco and Hermione meet up, but then I felt that I should let the readers know what the inner Hermione's like. Hoped you like it. This is my longest chapter so far!! BTW, if you don't know, the song is "Lucky" by Britney Spears. That's all for now, please review!!**

**Coming soon: Part 2 of this chapter, Hermione fed up with being unable to sleep takes a stroll…**


	6. When Two Worlds Collide

**Mismatched Love **

**Chapter 5, Part Two: When Two Worlds Collide**

**(A/N: Hey all, ok I'm sorry if the last chappie was angsty, but the I was very angry, I was going thorough an almost exact situation with my dad, without the being first part… yup, okies but anyway I promise to make this chappie lighter and I definitely guarantee that Hermione and Draco will meet. I promise!! Ok, end rant. :P)**

Hermione looked at her surroundings and realised that she was not at home but on her bed at Hogwarts. She dried her tears and sniffling a little, she decided to take a walk, maybe it might clear her mind.

She got up and quietly putting on her Hogwarts robe over her baby blue cami, she placed her wand in the right pocket and left.

As she stepped out of the Common Room, she somehow felt better. "Maybe taking a walk was a good idea after all." She thought, smiling slightly.

A cool breeze blew and she shivered slightly, wrapping her robe around her tighter and continued walking. The dungeons were rather dark and although she was used to the darkness, she felt relieved when the light from her wand illuminated the place considerably.

She walked on, not knowing where she was heading for, she just knew that she badly needed that stroll. She walked up a staircase she had never seen before but she wasn't too concerned where she was going.

As she walked on, she thought she heard something, but dismissed it, it could be just Peeves causing mischief at night. She walked on, feeling considerably lighter she paused for a while and leaned on the wall for a while and took the time to look at her surroundings.

Somewhere in the castle, she heard the chiming of a clock and she slowly counted the number of chimes, three.

"Wow, surprisingly I'm actually up so early, at home I'd never be ably to do that." She said and realising what she said, let out a bitter laugh, she never did like staying at home anyway, her father was always too busy and when he was finally free, he'd used whatever time her had to pick on her and her mother did nothing at all.

She sighed and decided to head back to her dormitory when she heard a voice.

"Mrs Norris, we wouldn't want to catch no students out of bed do we, love?"

There was a soft meow in return and Hermione tensed. It was Filch and his cat, Mrs Norris.

"Damn!! How do they do it, why do they have to be so good at their job?" Hermione cursed silently and realising that the light from her wand was probably the cause of the problem, she quickly put out the light and suddenly everything plunged into darkness.

She couldn't see anything, her eyes had become too accustomed to the soft glow of the light from her wand. "Damn!!" She thought. There was a probability that she would back into Filch in the dark and get caught and sent to Snape's office and that would be the end of her.

She cursed inwardly and not knowing which way to go, headed left and ran as fast as she could, trying to leave Filch and Mrs Norris as far as possible.

She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going and just when she thought she had left Filch behind, she heard the soft footsteps of someone. Who was it?

Panicking, Hermione ran around blindly for a while, she was very tempted to use her wand, but she knew that would only cause more trouble. How?

Just then she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, she didn't know which way they were coming from. Hermione started to pray silently, "Please don't let me get caught, please don't let me get caught!!"

She was getting more and more nervous by the minute, her breaths were now coming out quick and uneven. The footsteps were getting closer and closer and suddenly, she felt herself knock into someone. She heard the person curse and she braced herself for the evil cackle of Filch and waited for his usual cry of, "Ah ha! Out for a stroll eh? Well, we'll soon fix that!"

However, that speech never came! Hermione was surprised. She then realised that she was lying on top of that person!

"Sorry, are you alright?" She quickly asked.

No reply came and Hermione got scared. What if she had accidently killed that person when she knocked into him??

"I knew I shouldn't have stuffed myself with all those food, I must be the size of a troll so that means I could have killed him!!" Hermione panicked as thoughts of her snacking on chocolate frogs the night before haunted her.

Realising, she was still atop the person, she blushed and quickly got up.

"Hey, hey, are you awake?" She gently tapped the person on the cheek, no response.

She gently shook the person on the shoulders. "Hey, you gotta wake up, Filch is coming soon!! Wake up!!" She hissed. Luckily at that moment, the person seemed to come around. "Guess 'Filch' must be the magic word..." Hermione grinned bemusedly at the person.

"Wha…" The person said curiously and rather loudly.

"Shhhh!!! Do you want to get into trouble?? Filch is coming!!" She hissed under her breath.

Lucky the person wasn't stupid, Hermione felt a hand on hers and the person quickly grabbed her and led her down a dark hallway and up a flight of stairs and in front of a wall.

Hermione who's hand had finally been let go by the person, stopped to catch her breath. She looked around, it was still rather dark but after being so long in the dark she had got somewhat accustomed and squinting slightly.

She saw that the person had took out his or her wand, Hermione panicked a little and reaching for her own, half expecting the person to tackle her when she heard the person mutter something towards what seemed like a wall!?

The person then led her into a dark room and walked in and shut the door. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief as she stood to face the person.

"Thank yo… DRACO MALFOY!!" Hermione screamed as the lights finally came on.

Hermione was in shock, she had just been rescued by the mudblood!! Damn!! Why of all people did it have to be him!! She saw a green pillow lying at her foot and grabbing it, screamed into it.

"Why does my life have to be so miserable!!!" Hermione groaned and proceeded to band her head on the wall behind her.

"Stop that! Stop banging your head on the wall!!" Draco said slightly nervous, although slightly bemused. He too wasn't too happy about who he helped but he couldn't do anything about that could he?

"Damn damn damn!" Hermione cursed, emphasizing each word with every bang.

Finally looking up from the wall, her head aching, "Look here, Malfoy much as I appreciate your "rescuing me", I despise you!!" Hermione shouted at the surprised Draco who stood across the room.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I just helped you escape from Filch and I can jolly well, send you back out there!" Draco pointed out.

Hermione then saw that he had a Prefect's badge on his robe. 'Damn! He has to be so perfect!" Hermione thought, but she just couldn't leave him insulting her like that.

"My problem?? My problem!! You want to know my problem?? Well, guess what, you don't even know half of my problems!" Hermione retorted, anger building up inside, "I hate and despise you, it's all your fault!! Everything's your fault! Why did you have to make my life so miserable! It's all your fault!! Damn you! I hate you!" Hermione screamed.

Draco stood there and fought back the urge to slap her, when he realised something, she was crying? "What, how can she be crying?" Draco thought, confused.

Hermione continued screaming and shouting, she knew she was crying but she didn't care, she just continued screaming, when she finally broke down and cried.

Draco watched as Hermione fell to her knees and started crying, he was hesistant at first, but watching her cry reminded him of the times when his younger sister cried and his brotherly instinct took over and he walked over towards her.

Hermione just cried and cried as she thought of her parents treatment towards her and how miserable she had always been when suddenly, a pair of strong arms engulfed her in a warm hug, so filled with sadness that she without thinking just hugged Draco back and cried on his shoulder.

Finally exhausted from crying, she fell asleep.

**(A/N: Okay, not exactly fluff or anything, but you've gotta give them time right? Tell me what you think about it! Ciao!!)**


	7. Cupid's Arrow

**Mismatched Love**

**Chapter 6: Cupid's Arrow**

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was kinda was torn in between two ideas for the story and somehow I'm still stuck but I'll just go with the flow and hopefully it'll hit me soon.**

**Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed, you have really helped to make my day!! To those who have read the fic, thanks for reading it, but leave a review man!! It doesn't take a lot, just type in a few words and then press enter!! Ok?)**

Hermione squinted her eyes and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room, blinking a few times she looked down and saw that she was lying on a four-poster bed in the center of the room. "Where am I?" Hermione thought as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

Just as she got out from the bed, the memory of the earlier night's events hit her. The recollections in bed, the early morning stroll, escape from Filch and finally, crying on… his shoulder.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as the fact finally dawned upon her. She had just seeked solace from her enemy!! "Damn!" She cursed as she thought about it. How could she have not realised it??

"What the hell was I thinking!!!" Hermione screamed, "I am such a bloody idiot!!"

Hermione groaned and deciding to stop driving herself mad with the memory of recent events, she stood up and just as she was thinking about the time, a clock suddenly appeared on the wall in front of her.

Hermione slightly amused, walked closer to inspect it and she that clock was like the one she had at home.

Instead of the usual Roman numerals that adorned the clocks, this one had pictures around it and at home it would serve as her organiser, right now the hand of the clock was pointing at a picture of a bubbling cauldron.

Hermione stared at the cauldron for a while and suddenly it hit her, today was Thursday and that meant first period Potions!!

Hermione let out a little shriek and rushed out of the room and frantically ran down the stairs, ignoring the curious stares she received from the onlooking students.

Hermione ran into the girl's dorm and picking her books and ran off towards Snape's class. Luckily she didn't have much to run, having a dorm in the dungeons had its perks.

b (A/N: Why she just didn't summon her books, I don't know. Maybe too frantic I guess, she does have a knack for going late to class huh?) /b

Hermione smoothed out her hair and straightening her robes a bit, walked into the classroom as if nothing had happened. She scanned the classroom quickly and reluctantly took a seat beside Pansy.

"Miss Granger, so good of you to join us at last. However you are at the wrong seat." Snape said as he wrote something on the board.

Hermione looked around and saw that everyone were sitting with their partners. Hermione cursed as she dragged herself to sit next to Draco.

"Morning, hope you slept well." Draco said casually as she sat next to him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking but look here, Malfoy. I hate you and just because you managed to..." At this point Hermione looked slightly sick but seeing Draco's amused smirk as he watched her she continued, "help me, doesn't mean I'm indebted to you and don't expect me to just fall into your arms." Hermione said as she glared at him.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat. I didn't say that you owe me anything but if you want to cry on my shoulder again then you're welcome to anytime." Draco said and went back to his note-taking.

Hermione glared at him again, why of all people did she have to be partnered with this idiot? She cursed under her breath and saw Draco smirking, she was about to question him when suddenly Snape addressed the class.

"You have another week to hand in your project. I don't expect much from you lot. How most of you managed to advance into my class is a mystery…"

Before Snape could finish, the doors of the classroom flew open and the rest of the class turn to look at the two latecomers.

"Mr Potter, so glad that you could take time of your busy celebrity schedule to join the class, you to Mr Weasley." Snape said icily as he glared at the two.

"However, I will not tolerate of such behaviour. Ten points each from Gryffindor and you will have detention for a week. See me in the Trophy Room at midnight tonight." Snape added calmly, although Hermione thought he sounded slightly delighted.

Draco saw the smirk on Hermione's face as she, along with the rest of the class heard Harry and Ron's punishment. He hated it! The unfairness of it all!

However, he knew better than to argue back knowing that it would only cause the house to lose more points. Biting his tongue hard to remain silent, he took a deep breath and resumed his diligent note-taking.

Hermione grinned when she heard the punishment. Luckily her father was good friends with Snape. What idiots, most probably late because they were too stupid to find their way. She looked up at the board and yawned.

Snape was talking about certain ingredients that could help to increase the strength of any potion it was added to. Hermione was bored. Flutesnoot, had covered that chapter already.

Hermione stifled another yawn when suddenly, she thought she saw something or someone winking at her from her right. She looked to her right, no it wasn't Draco he was too busy copying, then she looked to the right of Draco and saw Lavender and sitting next to her was… Blaise Zabini!

Hermione was surprised that he would pay any attention to her. She looked at him. He was cute alright with his emerald green eyes and his long brown hair tied back into a sleek ponytail. Being seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team had certainly helped, Hermione thought looking at his arm muscles.

Zabini catching Hermione looking at him, smiled a slow smile and winked at her.

Hermione felt herself blushing and quickly turned away. She purposely looked away from Zabini throughout the whole lesson for fear of catching his eye again. When she saw him winking at her, she felt herself melting right into the floor, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and her cheeks burning. She sighed and smiled to herself as she stared at the blackboard distractedly.

Draco turned and looked at Hermione, she was very flushed and she seemed to be stuck in dumb daze. He looked at her again, this time she was sighing and Draco deciding against sending her to Madam Pomfrey shook his head and turned back to his notes. "Can't afford to slack, NEWTS are coming soon."

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to put this chappie up, was kinda busy helping my sis with her project. Anyways, thanks again to those who reviewed and to those who have read this fic, but PLEASE just review!! Leave a review, it'll only take a few seconds!!)**


	8. Of Snakes and Lions

**Mismatched Love**

**Chapter 7: Of Snakes and Lions**

The weeks seemed to fly by and before long; the 31st of March came and left. Hermione sat up in bed and slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes.

She looked around her; no one was in the dorm. It was a Saturday and everyone was outside enjoying the beautiful day. Hermione dragged herself out of bed and with a flick of the wand, she was dressed.

She self-consciously patted her long dark brown hair and sighed. She smiled happily, she and Blaise Zabini had been dating since that day and she couldn't have been happier. Being with Blaise was never boring; he would surprise her with flowers (black roses) and cards overflowing with messages of love. Pansy herself was so jealous, Hermione smirked to herself, "Poor girl, guess she couldn't take the fact that no one would ever do this for her." Hermione had thought that day looking at Pansy's green with envy.

Hermione came out of her reverie, went out of the room and headed for the Hogwarts Lake. She sat underneath the shade of the tree which stood by the pond, she was staring at the deep blue lake thinking, when she suddenly remembered why was she there moping around, there were better stuff to do, especially on this day!

Perking up instantly, Hermione walked to the Great Hall and she saw her cronies, as usual stuffing their faces with breakfast.

Hermione sat down and looked at the three, "Hey, you guys forgot what day is today! We have something important to do, can't just sit here."

The three looked at Hermione in confusion and stared at her for quite a long period of time before realising what she said. Crabbe and Goyle immediately stood up and Pansy hastily wiped her mouth with the side of her sleeve.

Hermione looked in disgust but decided to ignore it; she couldn't let such a small thing ruin her day. She looked around and she saw Colin Creevey, an obsessed fan of Potter who carried a camera around his neck everywhere he went. Smiling Hermione said, "We have the first victim."

Hermione calmly strolled over to Colin who hadn't take notice of her yet.

"Hello," Hermione smiled as she looked at the boy.

"Err… err… Don't hurt me!!" Colin screamed, but no one paid any attention to him, they were too busy watching the exciting show.

"Now that's not very nice, you shouldn't accuse people of something they didn't do, manners are important, wouldn't you agree?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Yes mam! Please don't hurt me, I beg you!" Colin pleaded, hoping that Harry would suddenly save him.

"Manners matter and seeing that you have none at all, I think we have to teach you, don't you think so Crabbe?" Hermione said, smiling at the terrified look on Colin's face. Crabbe snorted excitedly, waiting for the excitement.

Colin gaped and seeing the four in front of him doing nothing, tried to make a break for the Gryffindor table.

"Not so fast, how could you leave without a word, tsk tsk, very rude don't you agree Pansy?" Hermione said as she took out her wand and with a tiny flick, lifted him off the ground.

"Please… I beg you don't hurt me…" Colin pleaded pitifully as tears flowed down his eyes.

"I won't hurt you; I just need to punish you for being so rude." Hermione said pleasantly.

When Hermione had left with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy at her heels, poor Colin was on the floor, covered from head to toe in huge boils the size of your fists and Colin was scratching them incessantly, which made the boils even bigger.

Colin's brother, Dennis helped his brother up to the Infirmary, as the two brothers walked past the four, he hissed, "Monsters, may you get locked up in Azkaban one day."

Hermione hearing that comment, turned to face Dennis, "Can't seem to keep their mouths shut can't we? We'll just see about that." Hermione muttered a spell and aimed it at Dennis, almost instantly, his lips swelled enormously to a ridiculous size and being so heavy, Dennis fell face first into the ground hard.

"Serves you right you lousy git, maybe you should just keep your mouth shut from now on. It would do you more good." Hermione grinned evilly and giving her hair a toss, walked away.

Hermione smiled, April Fool's day was turning out to be one great day.

She walked down the long corridors and headed for the outside. She walked around and she came across the Qudditch field.

There up in the sky, were three mounted figures on brooms. Hermione squinted slightly and put up her hands to shield her eyes from the sun. She smirked; this was definitely going to be a good day.

She walked down to the field as Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy trailed behind her.

Up in the sky, were the three Gryffindors Hermione despised the most, Potter, Weasley and Malfoy.

She smirked evilly and watched as the three Quidditch players flew above her, unaware of her presence.

She quietly watched them and although she hated to admit it, the trio were very good, but of course they had to be good otherwise how would Gryffindor managed to beat her house everytime, then again, how good would your house's Quidditch team be if Crabbe and Goyle were part of the team?

Hermione frowned as she recalled the many times, her house had lost to Gryffindor. She looked up and saw Malfoy flying around, holding the Quaffle under his arm as he tried to put it thorough the hoops Weasley was blocking.

Looking at Malfoy reminded hers of the Potions project they were forced to do together. Luckily, they had managed to finish it, but since that day, Hermione didn't talk to him at all and they handed in their research notes on time, in fact two days earlier than anyone else's. Good thing for them, they didn't have to actually make the potion to prove their theory, Hermione couldn't stand it if she was forced to stay any longer with Malfoy.

Hermione for the second time that day frowned and was thinking about something, when she heard Pansy shrieking behind her.

"Pansy, just shut up, you sound even worser than a Banshee for crying out loud! SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, but before she could turn around, she heard a fair humming sound and a rustle of flapping wings near her ear and the next thing she knew, Potter had made a dive for the Golden Snitch and grabbed it, involuntarily knocking Hermione over.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately helped Hermione up as she brushed the dirt of her clothes.

"Potter, see that you are as clumsy as ever on that pathetic twig of yours that you call a broom." Hermione said as she looked at Harry disgustedly.

"Granger, why don't you save your comments for another day?" Harry said and not wanting to spend another moment near her, turned and walked away briskly.

"What's the matter Potter? Too chicken? Or do you need your little friends to help you?" Hermione said coolly as she watched Harry's slowly retreating back.

At Hermione's remark, Harry turned back and walked up close to Hermione, wand at ready.

"My, my, Potter, a bit too hasty aren't we?" Hermione said as Harry pointed his wand at her neck. Crabbe and Goyle were ready to punch Harry into pulp, but Hermione wanted to do this on her own.

"Granger, shut it! You bloody idiot, just because you're a female, doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to punch you." Harry spat as her pointed his wand threateningly at her neck.

"Potter, good observant skills, 20 points to Gryffindor." Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione was not in the least bit fazed, Potter was doing exactly what she had expected him to. The plan was going smoothly.

At this point of time, Ron and Draco landed near Harry 's broom and were trying to pull him away.

"Harry, stop bothering youself with the idiot, she's not worth the time mate!" Ron said as he stood next to Harry, 'Personally I would definitely give you the go-ahead sign to punch her up to a pulp though."

"Harry, just leave her alone. You know jolly well that if you punched her, you'll be stooping to her level too." Draco pointed out.

Harry, shaking slightly with anger, stowed his wand back into his back pocket and walked away.

Hermione just smirked as she watched the three walking away and shouting to them said, "I must definitely return you three the favour of treating me so nicely!"

The three turned, surprised at her words. Taking hold of the opportunity, Hermione quickly aimed her hex at the trio, before they even had time to realise anything.

The three who were knocked out quickly got to their feet and saw Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy laughing violently and clutching their sides. The three looked at each other and realising what Hermione did hurriedly ran back to their dorm.

Hermione laughed until she cried, she felt immensely better already. Nothing else could make her day any better. Afterall, what could be better than seeing the Gryffindor trio in a dress and wearing make-up?

**(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Really thanks to all those who reviewed, hope you can continue to do so hopefully, you can also send in some of your ideas and constructive criticism so that I will become a better writer! Thanks!)**


	9. The Things that Affect Us, Part 1

**Mismatched Love  
Chapter 9: The Things that Affect Us, Part 1**

**(A/N: Yay!! It's so great to be back!! I finally got the inspiration to write and hope that you guys will continue to read it. Funny how a trip to my Grandma's helped... hmmm)**

Hermione hugged her knees and looked up from the sofa in the Slytherin Common Room. The room was almost empty, with the exceptions of a few fifth years and seven years studying for their OWLs and NEWTs.

Hermione looked at the poor things busy cramming for their exams and for a while felt a pang of sympathy for them before she brushed it aside and silently jeered at them.

"Stupid things, had you studied earlier you would have been better prepared… Lousy, slimy gits… too bad for you… NOT!!" Hermione thought and was about to open her mouth to say something to those students, but before she got a chance the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room gave out a familiar growl and Hermione glared at the pair that stepped in… Zabini… and… Parkinson.

Hermione felt the urge to cry again as she felt that familiar sensation of tears prickling the back of her eyeballs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself and when she opened her eyes, she saw the pair cuddling in front of the fire.

Unable to stop the tears, she angrily brushed them away with her hand and wanted to run away, but her pride didn't allow her to and she found herself slowly walking up to her dorm, taking a deep breath as she took each step.

When she had ascended up the stairs, she could no longer control her emotions and hurriedly opened the door and threw herself into the warm comforts of her bed and curling herself into a ball, threw the blankets over her and sobbed.

She hated herself for being weak, but was it really her fault that Blaise broke up with her?

_flashback_

Hermione walked back to her dorm excitedly. That morning while she had been eating her breakfast in the great hall, there was that same fluttering of wings and the excited cries and whoops of joys as letters and parcels were delivered. Hermione smiled brightly when a handsome dark brown owl swooped onto the Slytherin table to deliver her letter.

The owl puffed up its chest feathers proudly as it sticked out it's leg to deliver the letter.

Hermione eagerly untied the letter to read it.

_**My ever dearest Hermione,**_

_**Meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight tonight. Awaiting tonight eagerly.**_

_**Loving you always,**_

_**Blaise**_

Hermione gave a sigh of happiness as she looked at the letter. She must definitely be the luckiest girl alive. She grinned happily and walked away, determined to let nothing upset her happy mood, even seeing the Gryffindor Trio.

_That night_

Hermione strolled up to the Astronomy Tower, her heart beating rapidly. She could hardly wait, what surprises would Blaise have for her next? She crosses her fingers and quickly ascends the stairs leading to the tower.

Hermione self-consciously straightened her robes and quickly proceeded to open the door. The sight that awaited her, took her breath away. The floor of the Astronomy Tower was scattered with roses all as black as the night sky.

Hermione sat down on the chair as she waited for Blaise to come. He had prepared a candlelit dinner for two. She held with bate breath as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

Blaise stepped forward, holding a bouquet of midnight black roses. Hermione happily received it as Blaise sat down opposite her. She watched as Blaise flicked his wand and instantly two golden plates of food and two goblets of butterbeer appeared.

Hermione looked down at the sumptuous food and smiled at Blaise, deeply touched and secretly appreciative, she hadn't eaten anything since lunch… she was too nervous to swallow anything down and yet also too happy to feel hungry. She smiled to herself as she thought, "This is going to be the best night of my life."

**(A/N: Yes, I know I haven't been updating and I'm really sorry, but I promise to update ASAP ok? Yes, this chappie is kinda, actually VERY boring and I really didn't like to write this chapter a lot but I promise that after this chapter, things will get more exciting. Review kaes? Ciao!)**


End file.
